


Euphoric

by WindyQ



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: And want good things for him, Fluff, Gonkillu - Freeform, I love Killua, I stan Gon carrying Killua okay, I tried my best, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, Very slight angst like real slight cuz Killua’s thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyQ/pseuds/WindyQ
Summary: He doesn’t screech, doesn’t make a sound, any whimper of distress is left in the back of his throat. He’s been trained not to scream, not to cry out... Even if the notion wanted to tear a scream from his throat it doesn’t.“I would never drop Killua.”“W-w-what?!”
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	Euphoric

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is like my first ever offical fanfic, I’ve only ever done RP or stories (that I think were to be quite frank, awful) for my sister, so there was no pressure of like the looming internet and judgment, so please go easy on my soft, fragile, squishy heart, thank you <3.
> 
> Also like this is the first time I’ve ever written Gon, sooo oop- and I only wrote Killu during RP, so like real chill like, so don’t roast me into oblivion. 
> 
> Also very short one shot, but I was daydreaming this and said, fuk it. Takes place, I have no clue, make it whatever you prefer. I dunno if this’ll get any attention at all, buttt!

Killua’s not sulking... okay maybe a little... he felt stupid. Like he had let Gon down. Staring blankly at the campfire, fingers fidgeting in the hem of his shirt. How did he get injured so easily? So pathetically? So idiotically? He was a former assassin... 

His ankle still burns, itching around the area where Gon had wrapped his undershirt; leaving just his jacket to wear. They had set up camp shortly after Killua had injured himself, so he hadn’t had to walk far on it. And the pain with every lingering step was nothing, nothing, compared to the burning pain in his chest of how he had failed Gon.

The younger of the duo is drawn out of his thoughts when he is jostled from his spot underneath a tree, calloused hands wrapping around his shoulder and underneath his legs. 

Killua blanches. And he would have attacked if it had been anyone else, but he could recognize this warmth from anywhere.

“Up we go!” 

And that cheerful voice is all he really needs to hear to confirm it. 

“Gon! What are you doing?” He hisses akin to a cat, pushing against Gon’s shoulder. 

“I can walk myself you idiot! It doesn’t even hurt!” This was nothing compared to some of the physical pain he has had to deal with.

Killua glares holes into Gon, while Gon pouts, giving his best puppy dog eyes. 

“Aww, but I don’t want Killua’s ankle to end up worse.” 

‘I don’t care put me down you idiot!’ Is what Killua wants to retort with, but Gon keeps giving him that damm look, bottom lip sticking out, and eyes large. 

And Gon was stubborn too, ah, who was Killua kidding. He always gave into Gon. 

“Fine.” 

A grumble, kept so low under his breath it almost can’t be heard, and Gon’s face lights up, and he grins from ear to ear.

“Yay! Now hold on! I’m gonna take a shortcut, so we can get there faster!” 

A shortcut what does he mean by that? 

Not that Killua has time to dwell on it, because Gon takes off, and while he really doesn’t want to (for the sake of his heart), Gon is running so fast Killua loops his arms around his neck, face flushing in the process. 

It doesn’t take him long to realize what shortcut Gon is talking about, and he really hopes he has the wrong idea as he spots the cliff. He really hopes, he has the wrong-

Gon jumps. 

He doesn’t screech, doesn’t make a sound, any whimper of distress is left in the back of his throat. He’s been trained not to scream, not to cry out... Even if the notion wanted to tear a scream from his throat it doesn’t. That said he cannot help but screw his eyes closed, the force he uses making his nose crinkle and eyebrows pinch together. 

The wind stops whizzing past his ears, putting silver locks of hair out of place, and once he is sure gravity is right once more, he peels his eyes open, hearing a anxious laugh ring out in his ears, cerulean hues looking up to meet hazel. 

Gon chuckles nervously, a bead of sweat dropping down the side of his face, his features wielding a smile, but one of pain, and then he speaks. 

“Ow, uh, Killua. Your nails are digging into my back.” 

Huh?

Killua gasps quickly retracting his claws, he hadn’t even noticed that he had been digging into Gon’s beloved green jacket, and even breaking some tan skin. 

His pale skin is light up red, and guilt and embarrassment rises up in his chest, and he finds himself looking at the green of the grassy ground, and Gon’s equally matching boots.

“I-I didn’t mean to! If you hadn’t just jumped so suddenly, you, you MORON!” 

It’s a defense mechanism for the embarrassment he feels, and how his heart is hammering in his chest, for more than one reason, and he can’t help, but snap, even as Gon simply laughs at his response. Stupid idiot. What did he think was so funny about that?! 

Killua huffs, folding his arms together, fingers digging into his sleeves as he glares at the ground. Mad at Gon for jumping, mad at Gon for laughing. Mad at himself. And yet for some reason his stomach does flip flops and his heart won’t stop fluttering. There’s a sense of warmth he feels with Gon’s fingers griping his legs and shoulder firmly, and yet with a certain amount of care that makes him feel... 

“I would never drop Killua.” 

W-w-what?

A notion he ends up voicing out-loud mind screeching, and face burning up. 

“W-w-what?!” 

He whips his head up to look at him, a counterattack dying in his throat.

Although, a small smile still graces Gon’s features, his eyes have a dead set determined look in them, and his grip on Killua tightens slightly, and a shiver runs down the silver haired boy’s spine. 

“I know that! I just-!” 

“Mmm.” 

Gon cuts him off nodding his head, but quickly speaks again before Killua can blow a fuse. 

“I know. But I want Killua to know. I want him to know I would never drop him.” 

Killua’s mouth still open from before ready to argue back, stays agape and his mind goes blank, and his cheeks burn. 

“Wha- stop saying embarrassing things like that!” 

He turns his head away, although the temptation to bury his face in Gon’s jacket rises in his chest.

Gon gives him a toothy grin and starts to walk forward, he really doesn’t find any of his embarrassing does he? 

Yet... it makes Killua feel...

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to add my on discord if you wanna? WindyQ#6831 I RP Killua there, or we can chat? Just don’t add me to roast me into oblivion please, I know it’s the internet so you leave yourself open to stuff like that, but I’m a big ‘ol babu. Also it’s supposed to be open like that, interpret as you want or look at the title and realize my idea of it was dumb xd.


End file.
